masksfandomcom-20200213-history
The Transformed
Look * ambiguous, man, shifting, transgressing, woman * Asian or South Asian, Black, Hispanic/Latino, Indigenous, Middle Eastern, White * strange eyes, upsetting eyes, piercing eyes, human eyes * metallic flesh, scaled flesh, alien flesh, plated flesh, untouchable flesh, mottled flesh * terrifying costume, strange costume, unnerving costume, no costume Abilities You appear obviously and clearly monstrous, and your powers are tied to your appearance. Choose two, and describe how they make you grotesque. * impenetrable armor * inhuman might * plant affinity * superhuman senses * technopathy * transmuting flesh Moment of Truth It’s so easy to forget that you’re not your body, and you’re not the voice in your head—you’re both. Be the monster, and save them anyway. Smash down walls, and speak softly. Because when you embrace it, you can do anything. Of course, putting on a display like this is sure to rile up those who see only the monster when they look at you… Team Moves When you share a triumphant celebration with someone, clear one condition if they treat you like a perfectly normal person and mark potential if they praise your power or abilities. When you share a vulnerability or weakness with someone, ask them if they think you’re losing or gaining humanity. If they say losing, mark a condition and mark potential. If they say gaining, clear a condition and shift Mundane up and any other Label down. Potential When you fill your potential track, you advance. Choose from the list below. * Take another move from your playbook * Take another move from your playbook * Take a move from another playbook * Take a doom, doomtrack, and doomsigns from the Doomed playbook * Someone permanently loses Influence over you; add +1 to a Label * Rearrange your Labels as you choose, and add +1 to a Label * Unlock your Moment of Truth * Mutate further and reveal another two new abilities (chosen from any playbook) When you’ve taken five advances from the top list, you can take advances from the list below. Unlock your Moment of Truth after you’ve used it once * Change playbooks * Take an adult move * Take an adult move * Lock a Label, and add +1 to a Label of your choice * Retire from the life or become a paragon of the city Labels (at character creation, add +1 wherever you choose) Backstory Who were you before? When did you change? What caused it? Who, outside of the team, is helping you understand your new body? Why don’t you just try to hide yourself away? Why do you care about the team? Once you’ve finished your backstory, introduce your character to the other players, and then determine what happened when your team first came together, the relationships between you and your teammates, and who has Influence over you. When our team first came together... We drew attention and ire from plenty during the fight. One important person in particular now hates and fears us. Who is it? Relationships ___________________ comforted you when you were at your lowest. ___________________ knew you before you changed. Influence You try not to care what other people think, even if you can’t shut everyone out. Give Influence to one teammate. Transformed Moves (Choose three) ❑ I am not my body: When you take a powerful physical blow, you may roll as if you had two fewer conditions marked. If you do, on a 10+ you must choose to lose control of yourself in a terrible way. ❑ Not human enough: When you directly engage a threat in a terrifying fashion, mark a condition to choose an additional option, even on a miss. ❑ Unstoppable: When you smash your way through scenery to get to or away from something, roll + Danger. On a hit, the world breaks before you, and you get what you want. On a 7-9, choose one: mark a condition, leave something behind, or take something with you. On a miss, you smash through, but leave devastation in your wake or wind up somewhere worse, GM’s choice. ❑ Coming for you: When you mark a condition, take +1 forward against the person you most blame for causing it. ❑ Wish I could be: When you comfort or support someone, if you tell them what you most envy about them, you can roll + Freak instead of + Mundane. ❑ Be the monster: When you frighten, intimidate, or cow others with your monstrous form, roll + Freak. On a hit, they are thrown off and make themselves vulnerable to you, or they flee. On a 10+, choose one. On a 7-9, choose two. - you frighten others you had not intended to scare - you hurt someone or break something you shouldn’t have - you feel like more of a monster afterward; mark a condition (GM’s choice) On a miss, they react with violence, hatred, and paranoia, and you suffer the brunt of it.